


Santa Baby

by angelskuuipo



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Fluff, GFY, Gift Fic, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth gets an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a belated Birthday present for my dear friend, Carla. She wanted a naughty Christmas with Willow and Booth. I have never written Booth fic before, but I was willing to give it a shot for you. :) And, um, this is more hints of naughtiness than the actual naughty. I hope that works?
> 
> Originally posted 12-16-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Booth smiled slightly as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Christmas dinner with Bones and the Squints had been alright. The evening almost made up for not being able to spend the holiday with Parker. Bones’ cousin was a trip, and that was saying something in that group.

Seeley’s smile faded as he entered and saw the little tree he’d put up was lit and Eartha Kitt was crooning softly on the stereo. He hadn’t left the tree plugged in when he’d left and he certainly hadn’t left the stereo on. Deftly pulling his gun, he methodically cleared the apartment. When he got to the bedroom he entered swiftly and came to an abrupt halt.

“What are you planning to do with that banana, Booth?”

Seeley was more than a little distracted by the sight of long red hair spread over his pillows and creamy skin barely covered in green velvet and white fur- some fetishist’s version of a Santa costume- so it took him a minute to hear the words. When he did, he looked down and saw that his gun was indeed a banana. He scowled and looked back at the tempting vision laid out on his bed. “You know I hate it when you do things like that.”

His unexpected gift shrugged and said reasonably, “Well, I didn’t want to chance you shooting me by mistake. That just would have ruined the whole night.” She got up from the bed and walked around to stand before him. Looking up at him from under her lashes, she said, “Merry Christmas, Seeley.”

Booth tossed the banana onto his dresser and gathered her into his arms. He breathed in her scent and felt something deep inside relax. “I didn’t think you’d be able to make it, Willow.”

“Things went better than we hoped, so I decided to surprise you,” she said as she snuggled into his embrace.

Booth still didn’t understand all that Willow Rosenberg and her friends did in the Watcher’s Council, but he’d learned that it was better not to ask. Just like he didn’t ask how she was able to turn his gun into a piece of fruit. All he knew was that the woman in his arms made him happy and the time they spent together was precious.

“I’m glad you did. Happy Holidays, Willow,” he said as he swung her up into his arms and moved to his bed. As he laid her out and looked her over, he asked, “So, Santa Baby, have you been naughty or nice this year?”

Willow gave him a wicked grin, and said, “That depends.”

Seeley matched her grin one of his own. “Oh? On what?”

Willow started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. “Which one will get you naked faster?”

Seeley laughed and kissed her. Best. Present. Ever.

-30-


End file.
